gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rod Remington
Rod Remington is a fictional character on the Tv Show,' Glee'. He is portrayed by Bill A. Jones. Biography Rod is a co-anchor with Andrea Carmichael on WOHN News 8 for Lima, Ohio. He also appears on the fictional news station with Sue Sylvester, who has a spot on the show called "Sue's Corner", where she voices her opinions. Season 1 Rod first appears in the episode Mash-Up as an anchor at the news station Sue worked at. He flirted with her and asked her on a date. Sue accepts, putting her in the mood to make amends with her adversary, Will Schuester. Rod asks her to a Swingers dancing contest, so Sue must take dancing lessons from Will. One night, when Sue goes to show Rod her costume for the contest, she catches Rod cheating on her with Andrea, his co-anchor, who says she went with him last year to the contest. Sue refuses to go and storms off. Rod appears in other episodes involving Sue's Corner and the news station but doesn't have a big part until Sectionals. In Sectionals, Rod is a judge for the show choir sectionals. He pronounces the Haverbrook School "Haverhurst", and also thinks the Jane Adams girls had it "going on" in all the right places (meaning their booty-shaking). Rod flirts with fellow judge, Candace Dystra, and is later seen asking for her email address. Grace Hitchens, the Jane Adams director, tries to tell Rod that they cheated, but he says they already made their decision, and McKinley won in the end. In Journey, he is once again a judge at Regionals. He voted Vocal Adrenaline 1st, Oral Intensity 2nd and New Directions 3rd. He is seen shaking Will's hand as he gave them a small trophy and he gave them a thumbs up. Season Two In Season Two, much to the anger and humiliation of Sue, Rod announces his engagement to Andrea claiming that it will be an open marriage and that he proposed to her in a hot tub. Relationships Sue Sylvester In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a "Swingers" contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Andrea Carmichael Rod took Andrea to the Swingers contest the year before Sue, getting second place. Sue catc hes Rod and Andrea making out at the news station late one night. He marries Andrea in Season Two episode Furt Candace Dystra Rod is a judge alongside Miss Ohio 5th runner-up, Candace Dystra. He tells stories of when he saw a guy get stabbed at a Rolling Stones concert and she is turned on by Rod's charm. He is later seen asking for her email address. Wife He had a wife, who passed away drowning. He now has the condo to himself. She even understood his tiger tattoo. In "Journey", Remington says that in the seventies he and Mercury partied together, stressing the double-entendre "hard". Confirming his meaning, he follows up by saying that people weren't so occupied with labels back then. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:WOHN-TV Category:Regionals Category:Sectionals Category:Judges at Sectionals Category:Male Characters Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Adult Character